Oranges & Lemons
by Frenetic-Kinetic
Summary: Games. AU. After sensing a Chaos Emerald within a run-down building, Shadow makes his way inside and enters the unknown. One-shot. For Feyyore.


**Disclaimer:** Feyyore belongs to Feyyore.

**A/N:** Righty! I thought I'd begin this author's note by telling you this is a slash story written for a friend of mine. He wrote me a little something, so I thought I'd return the favour. X3 I didn't put too much detail in this, but I think it works very well and people can get the gist of what's happening. The title refers to lemon, which features in this story. 8D Please review!

* * *

><p>The Ultimate Lifeform swung his leg over, as he dismounted the black G.U.N-issue motorbike. Parked in front of such a strange, run-down building, he had been unsure that a Chaos Emerald would be inside, but his sensitivity to the force emanating from within told him different. The escaping energy was so strong, it rang through his veins – there was no mistaking it. Casually wandering towards the entrance, he found the door was not only unlocked, but also open. How curious. Who would leave it like that?<p>

Immediately, he was on edge. It felt like a trap, but he still needed that gem; it would greatly help his plans. And so, he continued, right through what appeared to be a…_living room_?

"What's going on?"

A sudden weight on his back startled him, but, as he swung around, he was left with only the warm glow of the nearby lamp to see, which surprisingly managed to light the area fairly well.

Abruptly, the floor fell through.

_Where am I going? And what is _with_ this place?_ Nothing appeared to be as it seemed; this only frustrated the ageless mammal. He mentally demanded that something (or maybe even _someone_) had better explain everything to him soon, or there would be chaos.

Literally.

* * *

><p>He seemed to fall forever. With a bump onto what felt like thick, quilted carpeting, he sniffed the air, in an attempt to gather insight into his surroundings. The echo of a click and sudden, blinding light caused him to shield his somewhat sensitive eyes…causing more confusion, when his optics adjusted and came upon the mirrors in front of him, behind him…<em>everywhere<em>.

He felt like blowing this place apart with a Chaos Blast, but refused to give in to his dark anger, crying out to anyone possibly listening. "What the _Hell's_ going _on_ here? I demand an explanation!"

"All in good time, Sweety…" A gentle, tone filled the void and answered his query. The following silence was saturated with a rather feminine, frivolous giggle. Shadow narrowed his eyes, but was forced to rub them, when he observed the figure now standing before him.

A violet and ebony fox ambled closer. Flowing straight hair seemed to dance ethereally, soft lavender optics scanning the visitor. His long, fluffy tail swished with excitement, the tip glowing from an unrecognisable substance. The Ultimate Lifeform wondered momentarily if it was Chaos, but felt it was unwise to distract himself from the aura of threat emanating from the stranger.

"Explain yourself," he demanded again.

"Now, now, don't be naughty and talk in that tone. I invited you here," the purple male explained, wagging his forefinger. Shadow disliked being scolded like a child, and scowled.

"No…I sense the Chaos Emerald. I came for that."

"It's quite simple to recreate some of the energy of an Emerald, to confuse your senses."

"Enough of your games. Give it to me."

"I'll _give__ it_ to you."

"Not like that!"

"Any way you like."

"Stop wasting my time." The hedgehog nearly burst into his Blast from those two remarks. With a baffled squint, he studied the figure. "Who _are_ you, anyway?" He wrinkled his muzzle, clearly affronted when the fox gave Shadow's nose a cheeky, teasing little tap. "Talk. I want to know how to get out of here."

"Oh, but you have to_ stay_…" The stranger winked. "My name's Feyyore. And I know _your_ name, Sweety. A little friend told me _all__ about you_."

The ruddy-eyed male thought for a moment, and then realised. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, _yes_," Feyyore tackled the Ultimate Lifeform in an odd rugby tackle, pinning the latter against the floor. "She led me right to you."

The Black Blur struggled, wriggling beneath the weight, and _what_ a weight it was. There was the soft, layered fur, the general heaviness of attempting to prop up another of around the black and red male's mass, and some force pressing down on his lower back that he didn't want to acknowledge. The fox smoothed a hand over Shadow's uppermost curved quill, cooing at how velvety it really was, and feeling the texture through his gloves. The former began to heat up, his cheeks turning bright red. This was so uncomfortable that the hedgehog couldn't focus on moving his limbs anymore. Besides, that petting was actually beginning to feel a little…_nice_.

_No!_ he mentally growled. He needed to concentrate on his mission. The fox was lying! Where was that Emerald?

He felt a moist object smooth over his cheek, soon realising it was a tongue. _Could have been worse_, he supposed, then cursed himself for his psyche going down _that_ road.

All in a matter of seconds, the violet adolescent flipped the elder male over and straddled him, crotch resting on crotch, Shadow's mouth quivering and Feyyore's eyes glittering with devious glee. Resting both hands next to the hedgehog's head, one either side, the fox leant down and forced his victim to keep eye contact. Those irises were hypnotic, to say the least. The purple male pressed his lips against the elder's, regardless of the latter's thrashing in protest. Shadow almost choked, when he felt said tongue swimming around his throat. He wanted it to stop – wanted it to stop so badly – but he knew all too well that it wouldn't. Digits fingered his chest fur…his one weakness. Feyyore's lips lifted from the Lifeform's.

"Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!" the hedgehog roared.

There was only one course of action for the fox to take after that – continue his work. He could have stopped, but this was too much fun. The Black Blur tensed with every move the other made, fearing the next step in this mental and physical breakdown. The lavender-eyed mammal leant off for a moment, lifting up the hedgehog's legs and resting them at the former's sides. Feyyore forced their chests to press up against each other, keeping Shadow in a tight embrace, and stroking a finger over the black male's tan lips. It didn't take long before lips locked together again, the kiss deepening with each passing moment. The Ultimate Lifeform let out a muffled gasp, as hands began to investigate each and every part of him. Shivers only expanded the wild desire in the violet male's optics. Tender, yet forceful, massaging of the hedgehog's hips created a simultaneously icy and boiling flush that rose to the top of his head, perplexing his senses and nervous system.

Kneeling, the Black Blur's legs limp and either side of the fox's body, Feyyore chose his time to attack. Shock pulsed through the ebony male's lower half – contradictory feelings of silk and severity. These strong sensations left him helpless, unable to react, and his eyelids slipped over crimson irises.

It took the fox a moment to realise that Shadow had blacked out…

* * *

><p>His ears could hear for some time, before his eyes would focus. As he shivered, soft fingers petted his quills. In response, he let out a tender, kittenesque purr, ears folding back and his fingers stroking circles on whatever he was resting upon. Large red-tipped optics gradually regained their clarity of vision. <em>What happened? Is it over? Have I been dreaming?<em>

"You're so adorable when you purr…" That familiar tenor…Shadow had heard it somewhere before. His eyes settled on the voice's owner. Quivering, he was cuddled closer and a little kiss pressed on his cheek.

"F-Feyyore?"

"Yes?"

"_No_…" the Black Blur whispered, knowing now that this had all been _very_ real.

"Yes…you're all mine now…"

**The End**


End file.
